Lost Dreams
by Isaac e
Summary: All Lloyd wanted was a peacful life, but now an age old evil known as Entity steals Lloyd's hopes and dreams and transfers it into the shattered orb of Light. Lloyd must now get it back, but is there a dark secret behind all this?
1. Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 1: Past, Present, and Future**

_"Lloyd, what do you think our future holds?" Colette asked._

_A young Lloyd Irving stared into the starry sky as his friend Colette sat next to him. Lloyd's other friend Genis was on the other side of the field, sniffing the flowers. The bright moon shined on the grass, making them shine and look beautiful among the three friends. Lloyd stood up and yawned..._

_"I don't know Colette, but I'm sure we will find out soon," Lloyd said as he stared into the blue eyes of Colette. "You'll be with me in the future though, right?"_

_They stood there, holding hands. Time seemed to have froze as they looked into each others eyes. They were in their own world..._

* * *

Seventeen-year old Lloyd Irving walked through the village of Iselia, with a smile on his face. Today was a very special day for the teen, it was the birthday of his friend Colette. He had something special planned for a birthday present. His best friend Genis was a part of the present Lloyd had in mind.

_I wonder if Genis got what I asked for. _Lloyd thought as he walked toward the Sage residence. He smiled and waved at all of the villagers he passed by, his good mood could not be broken today. Once he got to the Sage residence, he knocked on the door and waited.

Twelve-year old Genis Sage opened the door and saw Lloyd, his frown quickly turned into a grin as he motioned Lloyd to come in. Once inside Lloyd met Raine Sage, the older sister of Genis.

"So Lloyd," Raine said. "Have any plans for Colette's birthday? Or did you forget?"

"Oh yeah, me and Genis put together the greatest present anyone would ever want!" Lloyd said with excitement.

"Yeah it will be great! Colette will love it!" Genis said as he jumped up and down.

"Love what?" Colette said, as she stood behind her two friends.

"AHH! COLETTE!!!"

* * *

_"I don't believe it...we have found the almighty ruins of Light and Dark!"_

_Two travelers stared at the ruin paintings in awe, as they walked through a 5000 year old temple. All around them the age old paintings on the wall seemed to be staring at them. The musty smell of mist flew around them as it became harder to see what is in front of them._

_"Do you really think the hearts of Light and Dark are hidden in this very temple?!" said one of the travelers._

_At the end of the ruin they reached two pedestals, one held nothing but the other held an orb made of darkness. One of the travelers ran to the orb, but the other stood there looking troubled._

_"HM.. the dark orb is here... but where is the light?" said the troubled traveler._

_Just as the other traveler touched the orb, a dark energy blast filled the room. The travelers turned into bones in an instant as a spirit escaped from the orb..._

* * *

"So Lloyd, I can't wait to see the surprise birthday gift!" Colette said excitedly.

Lloyd and Colette stood side by side on a hill, the stars in the night sky made the fields glow as the glowing fireflies flew around the two friends. Lloyd took out a shining bright orb from his pocket, and handed it to Colette. Her eyes turned as shiny as the orb as she placed her hands on it, she smiled sweetly at Lloyd.

"Happy birthday Colette," Lloyd said as he stared at his sixteen year old friend. "Genis found it in the Iselia forest, I hope you like it."

"I love it Lloyd, thank you so much," Colette said as she kissed Lloyd on the cheek.

They stood next to each other, under the moon, unaware that a beam of darkness came behind them. It happened in an instant, the beam shot through Lloyd's heart and hit the orb that Colette was holding. Lloyd's face turned blank as he fell in a heap on the ground.

The orb broke in Colette's hands as a spirit flew out, Colette ran to the fallen Lloyd and looked worried. Lloyd did not respond as he was on the ground, motionless.

* * *

"Where...am I?" Lloyd looked around as he walked through the mist.

_You have awakened Lloyd Irving, as the new keeper of Light..._

"W-who said that!" Lloyd looked around.

_You may not remember anything, because all your hopes and dreams were taken away by darkness. You are a mere shell now, a shell for the light. You do not know who you are or where you came from, but if you truly want you hopes and dreams back, you have to defeat darkness itself._

"How do I do that?" Lloyd yelled out.

_When the beam struck you, it transfered your hopes and dreams into that orb of Light, but now that Dark fused with Light, it created a horrible creature. A creature that was trapped for 5000 years, a creature called Entity. Your hopes and dreams are now trapped within that creature, so you must defeat it...as the new destined one..._

"Looks like I have no choice, I swear to defeat Entity," Lloyd said.

_Very good, you have accepted your destiny, but remember your hopes and dreams are not the only thing in stake, the entire world is in stake. How you ask? You will find out soon enough....but now keeper of Light, take my power and combine it with yours!_

Suddenly Lloyd started glowing bright, his face beamed as his power grew. Once the aura vanished the voice spoke again.

_I wish you luck, oh keeper of Light..._

Lloyd smirked as wings came out of his back. "Don't worry, I won't fail...

* * *

**Preview: **Lloyd begins his journey as the new keeper of Light, but with no allies and no clue what to do he heads to the city of Gemini. But just as he begins to rest, the city gets attacked by Entity! Lloyd now deals with a dark version of himself, but will he find an ally that will help him get out of this tight spot?

* * *

What do you think? Comments are welcome. Please do not flame. 


	2. Lloyd vs Lloyd

Author's Note: Okay, I'm getting the better side of writing fanfiction, so since I got at least three reviews I'll continue the story. So here is chapter 2, and all ToS characters are owned by Namco. I own all original characters.

**Chapter 2: Lloyd vs. Lloyd**

_1000 years ago, a great evil known as Entity ruled the land. A hero named Felix had to sacrifice his soul to stop Entity. As the hero turned into an orb of Light, Entity turned into an orb of Dark. Felix lips curled into a smile as he said..._

_"I will not be gone, my spirit will go into a person with a pure heart..."_

* * *

Lloyd stood at the center of a rippling pond, he stared ahead of him with a look of determination on his face. Unaware of the looming shadow behind him, Lloyd ran to the edge of the lake and into dry land. The shadow stared at Lloyd with it's dark yellow eyes. 

"Heh, so my quest begins..." Lloyd said as the smile disappeared from his face, he pulled in his wings and walked out of the forest where the lake was hidden.

Lloyd walked through the grassy meadows in deep thought. _The voice at the lake..told me to head to Gemini, but what did it mean when it said I will find allies?_ He shook his head in doubt, "I wonder if I will ever find this Entity..."

He stopped thinking as he saw a city that looked like it was shining. "That must be Gemini, city of stars," Lloyd said to himself. He sighed deeply and walked toward the city.

"It's just...this new world looks so familiar."

* * *

Back in Iselia, Colette, Raine, and Sheena stood over the the fallen body of Lloyd. They all had a worried look on their faces. Lloyd's face was as white as a sheet, and showed no emotion. Colette was about to start crying but Raine comforted her. Sheena squatted down close to Lloyd. 

"Oh Lloyd...please come back..." Sheena said softly into Lloyd's ear.

"Do not worry Sheena, Colette," Raine said with a forced smiled. "I'm sure Lloyd will come back."

_I hope so too. _Colette thought as tears came from her blue eyes. She wiped the tears as she continued to look at Lloyd with a worried face.

Raine looked at Colette and Sheena as she wondered willingly. _Colette and Sheena really care for him, Lloyd is lucky to have such good friends. Maybe...they want to be something more..._

"Raine!"

Raine snapped out her thoughts, she looked at Colette and Sheena. "What?"

"You said it might have something to do with ancient text, let's go check that out..."

* * *

Lloyd stared in awe at the city of Gemini, it was bustling with people. All around the buildings were shining. Men and women walked up and down the streets and children played in the sides. The tall structures were so high that Lloyd had to stare straight at the sun to see them. The sparkling water traveled all around Gemini, as to show how beautiful it is the water splashed across the streets. In the sky were airships flying around, but instead of engines they were being held up in the sky by dragons. 

"Wow, this place is huge!" Lloyd stared at his surroundings, but somehow...something felt odd about this place. He had feeling at the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen, after all...he knew nothing of his past. He didn't know this new and exotic world, the only thing that he knew is his name, and that Entity will have all the answers.

_This city may look nice outside, but I think they're hiding something under the vast array of lights. _Lloyd thought as he found an inn, he went inside and rested for the night.

Just as Lloyd fell asleep, a looming shadow stopped outside the door of his room...

* * *

**KABOOM**

Lloyd stood up from his peaceful sleep as he heard the thunderous booming sound, he quickly got out of the bed and look outside the inn through the window. What he saw sent a huge shiver down his spine. He couldn't take his eyes off the image.

The entire city was in flames, all around were dead bodies on the streets. Lloyd ran out of the inn and looked up into the sky. A gigantic engine powered airship flew above the city and was firing multiple blasts shots right at Gemini. Standing at the center of the city was a dark looking being, it didn't look human, but Lloyd had a deep feeling of who it was.

"You must be Entity," Lloyd said with an angered expression. The being looked behind him to find who said that, then laid his eyes on Lloyd.

"Why yes I am, and you must be Lloyd Irving, keeper of the Light. It's such an honor meeting you," Entity said with a smirk.

Lloyd glared at Entity as he took out his twin blades. Entity continued to stare but now started to laugh.

"Give me my hopes and dreams back!" Lloyd ran toward Entity and swung his blade at him. Before it could connect, a dark shadow came from the ground and blocked the attack. Lloyd was surprised. _This shadow looks like me!_

Entity smirked as the shadow jumped behind Lloyd. The shadow took out two twin blades of his own.

"Lloyd, meet your dark self! Shadow Lloyd as I like to call him. I hope you two have fun together!" Entity laughed as he flew up to the airship. Lloyd now was worried as the shadow attacked him with the blades.

"Wait a minute...how did he create a shadow of me when he just saw me right now?"

Lloyd didn't have time to think about that as the Dark Lloyd started slashing faster at Lloyd. Lloyd did his best to dodge and block these strikes, but the dark Lloyd's speed was unimaginable. Lloyd had to jump back, but the dark Lloyd appeared behind him and slashed his back. Mass amounts of blood dripped out of the cut from Lloyd's back.

"Damn!" Lloyd jumped out of the way and took off his top, he tied his shirt on the wound as the dark Lloyd gave chase to Lloyd. Lloyd dodged and smirked. _Your dead now!_ He held his swords tight and waited for the right moment to attack. When he ducked at a slash he stood up.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd yelled as he stabbed one sword right into the dark Lloyd, the force was so powerful that it sent dark Lloyd back and crashed right into a building. The entire building collapsed as it crushed the shadow. Lloyd fell to his knees as he took a deep breath, the pain was unbearable for Lloyd but he stood up nonetheless.

As Lloyd stood, the ominous shadow appeared through the rubble, unharmed. It took out two blades and went at Lloyd. Lloyd tried to move but all his energy was gone._ No...I can't die yet...not yet..._

**FLASH**

A holy blast came from out of the blue and struck dark Lloyd right in the head. It yelled out in pain as a shard came out of it and flew right into Lloyd's heart. Lloyd's face became as white as chalk as he went into a trance.

* * *

_"Lloyd, what do you think of me?" Sheena asked Lloyd._

_Sheena held tight onto Lloyd's waist as Lloyd navigated the flying Rheaird through the crisp morning sky. She blushed as she waited for Lloyd's response, holding tighter as the cool wind blew into her face. Lloyd couldn't help but blush as Sheena laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Sheena, the first time I laid my eyes on you I..." Lloyd began, but he seemed to have lost the will to speak._

_"Yes?" Sheena asked with hopeful eyes. She nuzzled her cheek on Lloyd's back, which made Lloyd turn crimson red._

_"When I laid my eyes on you 't stop thinking that you were definitely a nice person inside, that mean look just made you look even cuter." Lloyd said happily._

_Now Sheena's face turned crimson red as she stared lovingly at Lloyd. She started muttering to herself._

_"Oh Lloyd, if only I can say I love you..."_

_

* * *

_

Lloyd snapped out of his trance as he felt the heat of the burning flames around him once again. _I remember...Sheena..._ he thought as he stared at the palms of his hands.

_Lloyd...with every regained memory, comes new strength..._

Lloyd snapped out of it as he stared around. "That voice! It was the voice at the lake! Where are you?"

_Lloyd, when Entity stole your hopes and dreams, he trapped it into the broken fragments of the orb of Light. Small fragments are all around you, and you just claimed the first. Now use your newfound powers to defeat you dark self!_

_But who are you?_ Lloyd thoughts were interrupted as the dark Lloyd rushed toward Lloyd, with half of it's body gone. Lloyd's wings came out as the blades started shining._ That blast must have come from the voice!_

_When the siren's flash is gone_

_And we're left to carry on_

_All the memories are too few_

Lloyd flew up to the top of a building while dodging the falling flames, dark Lloyd complied and jumped after. Just as the met in midair Lloyd got his shining blades ready. "Rising Falcon!" Lloyd yelled as he struck the dark Lloyd back into the street, the force of the crash was so dynamic that dark Lloyd crashed right through the concrete. Lloyd continued the dive as his used his swords as a spear right into the dark Lloyd.

_When the pastor's music plays_

_And that casket rolls away_

_I could live again if you_

_Just stay alive for me_

Lloyd flew out of the pulverized concrete as he waited for the dark being to come out of the ground, soon enough dark Lloyd flew back into the sky and sprouted devil wings. They glared at each other as they took out the blades and bolted for each other. The sounds of the swords striking each other was deafening to the survivors of the city, who were watching the fight commence.

_Finally_

_Your final resting day_

_Is without me_

_I weep_

_And think of brighter days_

_What about me?_

Lloyd's eyes turned as red as the flames around him. He put the glimmering swords in front of him in an X shape. The dark Lloyd darted toward the glowing Lloyd, unaware of what was about to happen. Lloyd leered at it as his lips curled into a smile. He gripped his swords tightly as the dark Lloyd came closer and closer.

"X Angel Attack!"

He yelled out in fury as he slashed his swords, making an X energy attack directed right at the dark Llyod. The blast made the entire city flash in a curling light. The people had to cover their eyes as the dark Lloyd dissolved into nothingness. Lloyd landed on the ground as the flashing disappeared with the dark Lloyd.

_You can't take back_

_The one mistake_

_That still lives on after life it takes_

_In that one day_

_That changed our lives_

_And bitter memories are left behind_

The survivors of the city stopped moving and gazed at Lloyd, Lloyd retreated his wings and took off the shirt around his wound. He smiled as a gush of blood came out of the chest and back, his twin blades broke before his hands. Lloyd fell to the ground in a daze, dripping with blood. Just as Lloyd lost consciousness, a man with a white cloak appeared and stared at the fallen body.

"Hmm, lets take him to my house, I can save him..."

* * *

"Uh......where am I...?" 

Lloyd's vision came out of the blur, he look around and saw he was in a house. He got up, but his body still ached with the pain from the battle. The man with a white cloak stepped through the doorway and glanced at the aching Lloyd. He smiled, but Lloyd sat confused.

"I am Gero, I specialize in holy magic. I saw you were injured, so I healed you at this house." Gero said happily as he took out a staff. Lloyd also smiled. _I believe I can trust this Gero...though he looks familiar..._

"Hey Gero! Since you seem trustworthy, why don't you join me? I'm trying to stop a being known as Entity..he kinda stole my hopes and dreams so I have to get them back. What do you say?"

Gero looked at Lloyd with a dark look, he put his staff back. "So you are the keeper of Light? It would be a great honor to join you on your quest."

Lloyd smiled. "Alright! Let us go right now!"

Gero took out Lloyd's broken blades. "We have to fix your swords first. I heard there is a blacksmith west of here in a place called Yomo Swamp. We will head there."

Lloyd stood up with great pride.He looked at Gero as they walked out of the house.

_Now that I have an ally, my journey is just beginning..._

* * *

**Preview: **Now that he has found a worthy ally in Gero, they both are heading to the Yoro Swamp to fix Lloyd's blades. But they won't get to the blacksmith without a fight. As Entity sends the King of the Swamp to take care of Lloyd for good!

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
